Times New Roman
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL/MC - Ya, Naruto boleh saja sudah mahasiswa dan lebih pintar. Boleh saja lebih tinggi. Tapi faktanya, Naruto tetap uke untuk seorang Sasuke, bocah berusia sepuluh tahun seorang otaku yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya./Shota!Naru/S.N/DLDR!


"Sasuke-_kun_, cepat!"

Suara sang ibu menyadarkan anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang tengah sibuk dengan _laptop _yang menyala di mejanya. _Window_ yang terbuka itu menampilkan OVA dari sebuah _anime_ kesayangannya. Ya, bocah bernama Sasuke itu memang seorang _otaku_ yang tergila-gila dengan hal-hal berbau Jepang.

Dan korban dari _fetish_-nya itu tak lain adalah seorang pemuda yang kini sedang duduk manis di atas sepedanya dan tengah menunggunya. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto. Seorang mahasiswa yang juga merangkap sebagai guru privat Sasuke –dia sangat tidak suka jika disebut _baby sitter–_ yang terkenal dengan ke-_innocent_-nya.

Bahkan Sasuke pun merasa dia yang lebih dewasa dari Naruto.

Ya, Naruto boleh saja sudah mahasiswa dan lebih pintar. Boleh saja lebih tinggi. Tapi faktanya, Naruto tetap _uke _untuk seorang Sasuke, bocah berusia sepuluh tahun seorang _otaku_ yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan sejak kapan Sasuke mengenal tentang _seme-uke_? Tentu hal itu bukan masalah untuk bocah _otaku_ merangkap _fudanshi_ itu. Dan sekali lagi, keinosenan Naruto-lah yang membuat otak bocah berusia sepuluh tahun menganggapnya uke.

_Innocent._

Di susianya yang sudah sembilan belas tahun, Naruto bahkan belum pernah berpacaran. Bukan itu saja, pemuda yang memang cukup pintar itu juga tak mampu menolak ketika banyak gadis menggodanya atau pemuda yang mengerjainya. Naruto tak bisa marah. Dan hanya dengan Sasuke-lah pemuda itu bisa sesekali kesal.

Tapi, tetap saja apalah arti kemarahan si _Innocent_ BabySung jika berhadapan dengan _Freak Otaku_ macam Sasuke, _huh_?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belogs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings:**

_Alternate Universe – Boys Love_ –_Out of Characters_ – _S.N/N.S_

_Naruto 18 y.o – Sasuke 10 y.o – Kakashi 25 y.o_

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!**

* * *

"Kau lama sekali, _Teme_," komentar Naruto ketika Sasuke telah siap mengikuti Naruto ke kampusnya.

"Masa?"

"Kau sibuk dengan _fetish_-mu lagi?" tanya Naruto seraya menagyuh sepeda itu pelan, setelah Sasuke naik dan membonceng di belakangnya.

"_Absolutely yes,_" jawab Sasuke singkat. Matanya tengah fokus pada komik di tangannya. Benar-benar bocah setan. Saat Naruto terengah mengayuh sepeda, ia justru asyik dengan komiknya. _Poor _Naruto! =="

"Aku semalam tidak tidur," cerita Naruto.

"_Why_?"

"Gadis-gadis itu sibuk mengirim _email_ ke ponsel-ku."

"Kau balas semua?" Sasuke melepas sejenak matanya dari komik dan menatap belakang kepala _blonde_ Naruto.

"_Yes_. Kau tahu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi mereka. Mereka begitu baik."

'Doeng.'

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul dan mengganti otak pemuda yang katanya cerdas itu.

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menyebut gadis yang selalu merayunya saat di kelas atau tak henti-hentinya mengirimi _email_ dan meneleponnya itu begitu baik? Mereka setan kalau bagi Sasuke. Dan Naruto bukannya senang dengan semua perhatian_**ehm**_gangguan itu. Tapi, dia hanya terlalu polos untuk menghadapi semuanya. Dan saat beginilah seorang bocah sepuluh tahun bernama Sasuke sangat dibutuhkan keberadaanya.

"Seperti biasanya, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau harus menunggu di perpustakaan selama aku kuliah." Naruto turun dari sepedanya setelah pemuda mungil di belakangnya turun lebih dulu.

"Yah, Naruto-_dobe_! Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk menunggu di kantin?" Sasuke melepas matanya dari komik di tangannya dan menatap Naruto kesal.

"Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk kau tipu, Bocah!"

"Kau yang bocah, Naruto!"

"Kau lebih Bocah, dan panggil aku 'kakak'!"

"Nah, hanya seorang bocah yang meributkan nama panggilan."

Skak mat.

Terlihat perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba suara _bass_ memanggil namanya, membuat dua sosok yang tengah berdebat dengan maha tidak penting itu menoleh. Dua pasang mata itu menemukan sosok tampan yang kini tersenyum di belakang mereka.

"Kakashi-_sensei_." Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat. Dan Sasuke meningkatkan wajah cemberutnya berkali lipat melihat tingkah Naruto yang mendadak kembali inosen di depan Kakashi, yang diketahui sebagai dosennya.

"Kau belum ke kelas?"

"Saya harus mengantarkan Sasuke dulu."

Kakashi mengangguk paham. "Jangan sampai terlambat."

Naruto menarik lengan mungil Sasuke menjauh dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang terus menatap sosoknya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Sebuah rahasia yang cukup diketahui oleh Kakashi sendiri adalah, ia mengangumi sosok mahasiswanya yang terkenal i_nnocent_ dan cerdas itu. Ya, Naruto si _Innocent Boy_ yang selalu di dampingi setan kecil di sisinya, yang seolah menjadi pelindung dari orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati si I_nnocent_. Kakashi tak terpengaruh. Toh, bukan l_evel-_nya bertarung dengan anak kecil itu. Atau benarkah begitu?

"Aku tahu dosen itu menyukaimu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang tengah mengimbangi langkah lebar Naruto.

"_Really_? Syukurlah, aku tidak ingin dosen itu membenciku."

"_Baka_," desis Sasuke pelan.

"_Yah_! Teme apa maksudmu? Jangan kau kira aku tidak dengar!" Naruto berhenti dan menatap pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

"Lupakan hanya pendapat tak penting dari anak kecil." Sasuke mengelak. "Cepat! Kau tidak ingin terlambat, 'kan?"

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan Naruto dan berjalan dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepala meninggalkan sosok yang _innocent_ –atau bodoh?– itu di belakangnya.

Ya, bagaimana tidak bodoh? Maksud Sasuke adalah Kakashi menyukai Naruto sebagai normalnya laki-laki, sementara Naruto menganggap itu hanya sebagai perasaan suka dosen dan mahasiswa? _Poor _Naruto –_again_! –_–"

Tapi, setidaknya dengan itu, Sasuke tahu, bahwa ia harus melindungi Naruto-nya, si _Innocent Boy_-nya.

Ya, dan sekarang pertarungan antara dosen dan bocah berusia sepuluh tahun untuk memperebutkan si _Innocent Boy_... dimulai!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**


End file.
